


The Mom Test

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Mother/Mom" challenge. A Mike and Connie conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mom Test

Connie carved a spoonful of ice cream from the bowl and fed it to Mike, “I don’t want to become my mother.”

“Your mother is lovely.”

“You’ve never met.”

“We’ve talked on the phone.”

“Once or twice when you picked it up first.”

“You should let me meet your mother. I have the right credentials to pass the mom test. I don’t smoke. I have my own place. I’m a good lawyer. And most importantly, I love you. Does your mom like baseball? I can take her to a game.”

“She doesn’t like the Yankees.”

“Fine, I’ll sit through a Mets game. The sacrifices I make for love…”


End file.
